In general, a storage volume (e.g., a hard disk, server storage, flash ROM, and the like) has an overall fixed storage capacity. The overall fixed storage capacity is divided into various partitions (e.g., folders) that store data according to predetermined criteria or as directed by a user. As additional data is added to the various partitions, the size of the partitions increase accordingly. The additional storage space added to the partitions reduces the unused amount of overall storage capacity. This can create problems for a user who wishes to limit the amount of data stored in a folder or to maintain a certain amount of available storage space.